Militis Felis
by Fruitiest of Mallards
Summary: An anthology of canon and noncanon stories set within or inspired by the 'Warriors' world. OCs, AUs, abound! Title is Latin for, 'warrior cat.'
1. Humble

_A collection of 'Warriors' oneshots. A tribute to the book series that got me into writing and reading in the first place. Anyone can adopt and expand upon any of these, even more than one, more than once. Just please don't steal, and make sure to ask, link me the fic, and give credit. Character ideas can be used, too. Have suggestions for a story? Review it!_

* * *

**_HUMBLE._**

* * *

The air was cutting in its coldness, browned and yellowed leaves carried this way and that by the heavy winds of leaf-fall gusting. The trees were varying gradients of green and red, ice had yet to form, but Goldfur figured it was only a matter of time and StarClan's will. Happy, despite the biting chill permeating her pelt and slicing her skin, she was thinking about the new day's events so far.

The kits had begun to emerge from the nursery, only to turn back and flee at the breeze, to the amusement of many. The morning patrol was sent out, extra patrols, in fact, in case of foreign Clan raid. Food was growing scarcer and minds more desperate. It did not hurt to be careful.

Goldfur held no complaints against anything going on. She was no deputy, most certainly not the leader, and she'd never had the memory and dedication of a medicine practitioner, those herbal cats, always smelling of old roots and freshly-chewed pulp. She followed orders to the best of her ability, carrying them out as told, as a good warrioress should. Total maturity and calm, the RiverClan motto. Be sleek.

The river is freezing.

Goldfur wasn't usually so thoughtful. Some would call her quiet, but likeable, if simple. She was also fine with this; she had no evidence otherwise to provide. It didn't matter to her. She liked things when they were plain, they were easier to understand. Life did not follow this formula forever, though, and regardless of her wants, it tended to catch her in a snare now and again. She worked hard to unravel those vines when they threatened to strangle her.

She was moderately attractive, she supposed. Any cat could be good-looking if they took proper care of themselves. She could have kits, and she intended to, someday, just not then. Not then, first of all, when the snow-ins were rolling in, and not then, moreover, when she was still young and had the rest of her individual life to live. A static queen, perpetually nursery-bound, Goldfur wasn't.

She hadn't been called for any duty, not hunting, not border-patrolling. She sat, in the midst of the RiverClan camp, content, a grown she-cat who'd lived already but wasn't finished yet.


	2. Dissatisfaction

**_DISSATISFACTION._**

* * *

Redfury walked into Fourtrees alongside his Clanmates, tail held high. He believed that ThunderClan should always be first at a Gathering, if only for the sake of scorning the other Clans. His mother and sire called him disrespectful, he called _them_ delusional. They couldn't see the glory of their own birth-Clan. Hmph.

Haughty, he sat on his haunches in his normal spot. The leaders began to speak, authoritative tones echoing throughout the clearing, bouncing off the four large trees surrounding them. He was impatient for his own leader's announcement, he was named Red_fury_ for a reason. Finally, the ThunderClan leader, Thrushstar, took his turn. _More like, 'took his time,'_ Redfury thought in supreme annoyance.

"We of ThunderClan have been alright," What? "Prey is good, relations are well, and no disturbances have been found." Liar! The ThunderClan leader...a liar! Redfury was beside himself.

The WindClanners were _snickering_. Redfury wanted to _kill someone_.

The past few moons, WindClan patrols had been scented, and _spotted_, barely trying to hide themselves, by the masses within ThunderClan territory. This was ridiculous. Did Thrushstar not care for his Clanmates at all?! It seemed so, and it infuriated Redfury.

"Shut up!" Hissed another ThunderClanner into Redfury's ear. "I can hear your breathing! Idiot! This is Thrushstar! You know he has a plan...!"

"_You_ shut up!" He snapped back. The other cat swatted at him and swiftly they parted, angry, but not wanting to disturb a Gathering of all things. It was lucky they sat far in the back and not in the front, where all could have seen their confrontation.

Redfury shakes his head, furious as his name, again and again...he hated this...he hated his leader...he hated his moronic Clanmates. He needed to take matters into his own paws, somehow...but, how...?


	3. Fishing At the Bay

**_FISHING AT THE BAY._**

* * *

With two fish filling up his mouth and dragging their tails along the ground, Baybelly felt like he wasn't going to be able to pull in enough air to breathe properly. His heart was about to thump right out of his chest with all of the swimming he'd just done. And while he usually would've wished for more of a catch, these two fish were mighty. They weighed heavily in his maw and when he set them down on the fresh-kill pile, Baybelly was already congratulating himself on a job well-done. It would've been more fun to do if someone had come with him, but today, he hadn't been assigned to any patrols so Baybelly had taken it upon himself to be useful. He wasn't always so spontaneously productive, but today had been a good day.

He had woken up with the sun bathing his dark fur and a good feeling budding inside his chest. Baybelly always, always capitalized on good feelings. There was no point hanging around and waiting for someone else to tell you to help out, after all. And Baybelly was only recently made into a warrior, so he wanted to contribute as much as possible. Senior warriors could relax a little and elders had the privilege of relaxing all the time. Baybelly was right on top of the bottom of the pile as far as duties were concerned. He didn't mind it though. That's how the clans worked.

Baybelly trotted a few foxlengths away from the pile and lied down, thinking to catch his breath and recuperate a bit. Maybe he needed to swim a little more. Those fish had been heavy, but he needed to be in shape if he wanted Poppystrike to leave him alone. She'd be the first to mock him for dragging behind. He eyed the fish on the fresh-kill pile curiously for a moment. He'd gone hunting, after all, so no one would fault him with grabbing a fish to eat. But he wasn't really hungry, not yet.

Not when he was still recovering from his catch in the first place. So Baybelly turned his bright gaze away from the food supply and towards the rest of his clan, curious to see who was out and about right now. If it was someone interesting, he might go and say hello. Baybelly liked to think he was friends with most of his clan mates, but he knew there were a few he wasn't well aquainted with. Maybe now would be a good time to remedy that. He flicked his tail curiously and kept his eyes open, just in case.


	4. Newton's Claw

**_NEWTON'S CLAW._**

* * *

Rosettepelt clambered up the pine tree, not with any great skill, she was no squirrel-chasing ThunderClanner. She was, however, determined to catch her kill, and that made all the difference. The ShadowClan she-cat struggled to keep her claw-grip in the dark bark, but, if some stupid Thunder-cat could do it, so could she.

She was not any fonder of the unforeseen scarcity of prey as of late than anyone else in her Clan. She fully resented it and wanted it to end, she had younger siblings to feed in the nursery. More specifically, her mother needed to be feed so that she could produce milk for the little ones. She was not about to let this potential morsel get away from her.

With a forced burst of energy and strength, she vaulted up the trunk, tumbling into the itchy prickles which were the leaves of a pine, and _flew_, in a single grand leap upwards, jaws closing around a feathery bird. Rosettepelt experienced a surge of sheer victory, when she realized something.

What goes up, must come down.

She fell down, bird still between her teeth. It was squirming, not dead yet. The world came up to Rosettepelt very quickly and painfully. She was later found in the marshes of ShadowClan territory, slumped upon the ground, neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Her cause of death would be puzzling, the medicine cat would realize that that kind of impact couldn't have been anything other than a fall from a great height. However, ShadowClanners do not climb trees. It made no sense. It would forever remain a mystery...as well as the silvereye bird in her maw.


	5. Winterbare

**_WINTERBARE._**

* * *

Tawnystripe was dreaming and she knew it. Why did she know it? Because her home, her forest, was whole again. She padded beneath the green branches of pine trees, and needles softened her paw steps instead of ash. It was the height of greenleaf; the sun warmed the air around her, and her ears twitched constantly at the sounds of tiny paws running across the ground. Then she paused, and her bright amber eyes zeroed in on a squirrel the size of an apprentice. She dropped into a hunting crouch and slunk forward, but it wasn't necessary. The squirrel was so fat it wouldn't have been able to out run her anyway. Tawnystripe paused, tail twitching, then leaped.

The sound and feeling of her own stomach grumbling loudly woke her. Tawnystripe could do nothing but curl up more, hoping the sound would calm itself soon. It did, but the hollow feeling still didn't leave and wouldn't until she ate. And experience told her that there wasn't anything _to _eat. Still, she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Might as well do something useful. Tawnystripe uncurled herself from her nest and rose carefully, being as quiet and silent as she could so as not to wake anyone up. Then she left the den, ready to leave the camp altogether and try to hunt.

The moon was close to being full, outlining the entire camp in silver. Of course, it would have been silver anyway. The ash from the fire was still being blown around at the slightest breeze, and now snow was mixing into it to make patches of gray and pristine white. Tawnystripe looked up at the moon and closed her eyes. She wasn't big on praying to StarClan, preferring to do things herself than depend on her ancestor's blessings, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? "StarClan, please, help the prey come back soon. We're starving down here, in case you haven't noticed..."

She almost hit herself for the sarcasm. It wasn't necessary, and StarClan probably wouldn't be very impressed with her. The tabby warrior sighed and used her tail to try and sweep the snow and ash towards the edges of camp, thinking maybe it would make her Clanmates feel better to wake up to a somewhat clean camp.


	6. Early Morning Quiz

_**EARLY MORNING QUIZ.**_

* * *

The sun was not even over the horizon when Tigerstep awoke. He was used to waking up early, but today was different. He felt the need to organize his herbs, for some odd reason, even though he organized them every single day. It's not like he had anything else to do. Sighing, the medicine cat stood up and stretched, his jaws gaping in a wide yawn. Stumbling out of his nest, leaving Dawnpaw still sleeping, the large tiger-striped tom padded over to the crack in the wall where the herbs were stored, and reached his large paw in to grab some out little by little. He didn't want to smash them or rip them.

There were a few in the back on the crack that he could not even manage to reach. His leg wasn't small enough to fit all the way in. Sighing, Tigerstep took a look at what he had managed to pull out. It seemed he wouldn't need to restock his herbs anytime soon. However, he wouldn't know that exactly if he didn't grab the herbs deepest in the crack. He thought for a moment for going and grabbing an apprentice to do this for him, but then he remembered he had a perfectly capable apprentice sleeping in her nest only a few tail-lengths away. Yes, Dawnpaw could help him out. After all, she _was_ his apprentice.

Even for being almost twelve moons old, Dawnpaw had only had a few moons of medicine cat training. She had decided a few moons into her warrior training that she would rather be trained to be a medicine cat, which honestly didn't surprise Tigerstep. He knew after she began helping in his den that she was destined to become a medicine cat. It was extremely helpful to him to have an apprentice. It felt strange for him to be the one teaching instead of learning, but he proved to be a better mentor than he thought he would be. Dawnpaw was a smart young she-cat, and she learned quickly, and listened well. She was proving to be an excellent apprentice. That aside, Tigerstep had work to be done.

He sort of felt bad for waking up his apprentice so early, but she would have to get used to it eventually. Padding back to their nests in the back of the den, the tom poked his head around the corner to where he could see the young she-cat. "Rise and shine Dawnpaw."Tigerstep meowed. "Come help me fish out these herbs out of the storage. My big legs can't seem to reach them." He grumbled. Trying to bring a lighter tone to his mood, he added, "Come on, the early bird catches the worm! Get your furry rump out of your nest!" His dark green eyes twinkled in mischief. Dawnpaw would probably be grumpy after being woken this early.

Once again, Dawnpaw found that her dreams were filled with confusion, sick cats, and an angry mentor. Of course she didn't know they were dreams, she thought they were pure reality. She hustled back and forth, trying to treat patients, looking for remedies, and getting yelled at by Tigerstep. Whenever she tried to get to the herbs, it was like she was frozen in place. Finally she broke free and reached her paws forward for the feverfew...

The light colored she-cat started violently into wakefulness. Her eyes wide and heart pounding she surged to her paws.

"Don't grab the poison ivy! It gives you a rash!"

Then Dawnpaw realized that she was awake, and that Tigerstep was talking to her in real life. A horrified expression crossed her muzzle and her ears burned with shame.

"S-sorry Tigerstep, I'll get right to that."

Dawnpaw couldn't believe how ridiculous she had just looked, she was sure Tigerstep would berate her for it. She was always doing things wrong or doing stupid stunts like that. But she tried her best, and that was all that mattered...right?

The color of her fur seemed almost luminescent in the early pre-dawn twilight stillness. For some reason, Tigerstep was up earlier than usual, but that didn't bother Dawnpaw. It was her duty as a medicine cat to be ready for the clan in case anything happened, and that sometimes meant waking up earlier than some cats. Frankly, she was happy she didn't have to be plagued by that creepy dream. When Tigerstep spoke of the early bird she smiled slightly and nodded. Without delay, she easily stuck her small paws into the cleft and reached for the herbs in the very back. Carefully so as not to damage them, she drew them back out.

Dawnpaw deposited them in front of her mentor and looked at him expectantly.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Tigerstep was startled when Dawnpaw shot straight to her paws when he told her to wake up, and flinched back a tiny bit as his apprentice yowled not to touch the poison ivy, his dark green eyes wide in surprise. What poison ivy? A horrified expression crept its way across the young she-cat's face, and the medicine cat realized that she must have been dreaming. He sighed softly as she quickly apologized, and went around him to go to fish out the herbs. Tigerstep followed Dawnpaw and sat down as she easily reached in and grabbed the herbs, placing them in front of him and looking up at him expectantly, asking if he needed her to do anything else.

The large tom thought for a moment, thinking if they needed to go out and get anything. Pumpkinflower and her kits probably wouldn't be up for some time, so they didn't need to check up on them at the moment. He could always check on the elders, but they would probably grumble at him all day for waking them up so early.

A thought then struck him. It wouldn't hurt to check Dawnpaw's knowledge of some of the herbs. He looked back at his apprentice, his face serious. "A little knowledge test wouldn't hurt anything." He told her. Tigerstep pushed the Marigold that the she-cat had fished out a little more towards her, gesturing towards it with his paw. "Dawnpaw, can you tell me what herb this is, and what we use it for?" The tom asked the apprentice, his eyes keeping watch on her closely.

This would hopefully be an easy one for her. He hoped that this sudden knowledge test wouldn't make Dawnpaw panic. He vividly remembered his days as a apprentice, having to pack all of the herbs and remedies into his head as fast as his mentor dealt them out. It got stressful, and a little scary at times, he knew that. However, he wasn't going to go easy on Dawnpaw. She had to learn and remember this stuff herself, because he wouldn't always be there to correct her mistakes. He wrapped his striped tail around his paws, waiting patiently.

Dawnpaw noticed from her mentor's reaction, that he was surprised at her reaction. She could explain her dream, but that would take too long, nonetheless, the heat of embarrassment prickled across her pelt, and she kept her eyes on the ground. Of course, he had woken her earlier than was even normal for them. It would be some time before they could check Pumpkinflower and her kits, or go to the elders. At least, Dawnpaw hoped Tigerstep didn't plan on going right now, Dawnpaw actively avoided annoying the elders, it could be...dangerous.

It didn't matter really, it was always best to be prepared in case of any sort of emergency, or mock-emergency. Warriors tended to freak out silly things, it was often amusing. They would come stumbling into the den moaning about infection and so much pain and then it would just be from some silly thorn. But Dawnpaw shouldn't be making fun of them, after all she had a tendency to mess up all the time herself. There were so many herbs and remedies to remember, Dawnpaw often got confused or messed up.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by her mentors question, and she stared down at the herb at her paws with mouth slightly open. What was this herb!? A list of herbs started to run through her mind. _Alder bark, borage, chervil, feverfew, burnet..._she stared at the leaves, they were small with serrated edges, but there were many herbs like that. Taking a deep breath she looked up into Tigerstep's eyes and answered.

"Is it burnet?"

The light-pelted she-cat held her breath, hoping she had gotten it right, if not she would be likely subject to another long lecture on how to distinguish one herb from another and she wasn't entirely sure she could process that kind of information at this hour of the morning.


	7. Sink

**_SINK._**

* * *

A black shadow flitted between the trees, small, but making a splendid racket. Whatever peace and quiet had once settled over RiverClan territory was gone now with the cheeky little apprentice's passing. His ears and fur fur streamed back in the wind and he kept his leaf-green eyes narrowed for protection. A wild smile twisted his muzzle.

Leafpaw was really enjoying being out in the territory. He hadn't been an apprentice long and he could still remember the searing tedium of being stuck inside the nursery for _hours_ and _hours_ on end. He loved his sister and kind of felt bad for her, but that did not mean he wanted to waste his life stuck inside a never changing den. His mother was always encouraging him to talk to her, to talk about his _feelings_. Bleh. Disgusting. Then there were all the older kits and apprentices that would come around to brag or the drooling elders telling stories. His boredom was bored.

He'd spend his time dreaming of the outside, peeking glances into camp, sneaking into other dens, or pestering his mother until she finally would send him out. Until he got into trouble, then he was sent right back into the nursery. It usually didn't take long for that to happen. So instead he'd plot his revenge on the clan by making them suffer! Humiliation that is. Itch leaves, Thorny nests, stinky surprises, wet puddles...and that was just the surface.

Finally he was an apprentice and could do all that, but there was still his sister. It wasn't really Softpaw's fault that she had always been sick, but it really had made Leafpaw's life far more complicated. She had seemed excited about her apprenticeship, but he worried that she would never be strong enough to become a warrior. That she'd have to become and elder or something else instead.

The black bobtail shook his head fiercely. He didn't have to worry about that right now. He could relax and just run through the territory...

And without warning the ground fell out from under him and he tumbled, rolled and skidded down the bank.

Straight into the river.

Leafpaw flailed his paws in the water trying to get to the surface, trying to remember what other kits and apprentices had told him about swimming.

Another downside to his kithood. He never had learned to swim.

"Help! Help! I'm drown—"

And he sank beneath once more.


	8. Beginning

**_BEGINNING._**

* * *

Breeze stumbled along. The young she-cat had rarely stopped while on the run, only to rest for a few moments during the day, hunt for prey maybe once at night, and get a drink whenever she found a water source, but she still had no clue as to where she was going. Her mother had never of told her where to find this ThunderClan from her stories and right now, Breeze wasn't completely sure as to whether the Clans were real or whether her mother had just of made up a fun story that grew.

She stumbled again, this time her paw landed on a rock and rolled, which resulted in her paw being sprained. Breeze whimpered and tried to put weight on it but it only shot a hot pain from her paw and through her leg, almost making her fall. _This is just great. I have absolutely no idea how much farther I have to go before I'm safe and now this happens!_ Breeze sighed and pulled her paw up so she could continue on without hurting it.

She limped, but it started to make her dizzy, seeing as she hadn't of had sleep for days, only resting when she was sure she was as safe as she could be. _Why did you have to leave me mother?_ Breeze wanted to cry out but she held it back, like most everything else.

Breeze finally tripped and rolled, only stopping when her back hit a tree trunk. She didn't get up. Why should she when all this was futile and she'd probably end up getting herself killed anyway. She closed her eyes but when she did, it felt like her mother's presence was near her and she heard Lilyfreckle's sweet voice. _Continue on little one. For me. You have not much farther until you will be safe._ Breeze's eyes shot open, expecting to see her dear mother but she was not there.

"Fine." She grumbled and gasped as she felt a sharp twang in her back when she tried to get up. She panted where she was for a moment before making herself stand up and continue on.

She was too tired to even notice that scents changed around her. Mostly cat scents. Her head was low, her tail limp, her blue eyes glazed, her beautiful fur matted and dirty, and she was practically dragging herself forward to what she knew not. After a moment, breeze just collapsed, not even having enough energy to wince.

And this is where her story begins with the Clans...


	9. Morning Dew

**_MORNING DEW._**

* * *

Nightfeather had been having a peaceful sleep, but found herself waking up a little earlier than usual. Once awake, her mind wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She was thinking about a lot of things, but something in particular was number one in her mind at the moment.

With an exasperated sigh, the black she-cat sat up and licked at her fur for a moment before stretching and walking out of the den. The sky was beginning to turn a milky pink color, the very first sign of the sun just getting ready to rise. It was a little chilly out, and Nightfeather fluffed her fur up against the cold before walking to the center of the clearing and sitting down. Watching the morning sky turn darker shades of pink, the she-cat found herself lost in her thoughts.

She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up early enough to watch the sun rise. Watching the horizon, her amber eyes were filled with confusion, yet she kept her eyes on the brightening sky. Perhaps some of her troubles and confusions could be solved on this already beautiful day? Maybe she could even go for a nice morning walk before getting started.


	10. Nest

**_NEST._**

* * *

Chalkpaw waited quietly as Almondpaw looked over the odd structure. He had never seen any kind of Twoleg nest before, although he wasn't sure if the farm counted as one; it looked huge, perhaps it used to hold a whole Clan of Twolegs? Did Twolegs even live in Clans? He knew that whatever they were like, his father lived inside one, and had invited he and his family to visit him at any point in time. Doing so would instantly earn some negative glares and a bad reputation from his Clanmates, and he already found it difficult enough to keep up with them as it was. He couldn't ever go back or he'd risk giving up this family.

But the chance to explore an unoccupied home seemed like so much fun, and surely they wouldn't get in trouble for snooping around if it was on their territory. He was fairly certain that some cats even hunted there when Leafbare hit, so it couldn't be completely off limits. The Javanese-mix took a few small steps foreword as he strained his eyes to get a better look, even leaning foreword in hopes that any little bit of distance would help him get a better picture.

The dopey smile returned to Chalkpaw's face as Almondpaw agreed to go exploring with him, giving him a quick signal before sprinting off after it. The tom happily took off at a running speed as well, this time careful to keep an eye on where, exactly, he was going. He hadn't even considered the possibility that the place could have been inhabited already, being a potential home to unwanted encounters such as loners, snakes, or even something more dangerous like a fox or badger. None of that had been thought over, and he was way too excited to stop and give it some more thought.

As they got closer to it, weaving around the tall grass and slowing down to a trot, Chalkpaw looked around with wide blue eyes. It really was magnificent, like nothing he had ever seen before. The ground there was much flatter than the grassy terrain he was used to, harder and colder, as if it had been pressed down multiple times to pack the dirt in and create paths. There were fences that were no hassle for a pair of WindClan cats to slip under or through, surely meant to be there for much larger creatures than they.

"...I wonder what this place was used for..." he muttered, before turning his attention over to the barn and house. The apprentice walked toward it, looking around with jaw slightly agape in awe. It was very curious, and he would've loved to take a closer look, if possible.

"Can we go in there?" he asked, turning back to look at Almondpaw. He hoped that she was having as much fun as he was,"It looks like there's an opening over there... I bet we could see the whole of WindClan from the top."


	11. Goldenrod

**_GOLDENROD._**

* * *

Dead leaves cracked under Larkpaw's weight as he slowly trudged through the abandoned foxhole. He grimaced slightly as his paw wedged into a sticky substance, but he managed to break himself free after a short struggle. He felt extremely bored (as usual), and the sun was sweltering today, worsening his mood tenfold. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to catch the scent of goldenrod, which his mentor had so _lovingly_ tasked him with finding. He wished he could've been back at the camp, using his time more productively instead.

"You can't complain you mousebrain," he said to himself aloud, "You were the one who choose this path, so just shut up and do your work."

He continued treading on, his tail swishing at growths of fern at random, as if this were a fun game to amuse himself. _Ugh, I can't stand it anymore,_ he thought to himself. _There's not even a hint of goldenrod! Shouldn't it be growing in such amazing abundance here? Or am I just losing a grip on my job?_ Panic slowly flitted into his mind as Larkpaw started doubting his own capabilities, unsure if he was even cut out to be a medicine cat beforehand. He shook his head gruffly, not wanting such negative thoughts to ensnare his mind.

He had to admit though, one of the reasons he had chosen this position was because he wanted to run away from everything; all the expectations which were thrown onto him ever since he was a kit. He wanted out of all those things, and the medicine cat position gave him exactly what he wanted.

So perhaps he wasn't quite suited for this job from the very beginning. After all, he didn't have some extremely fervent passion for starclan or medicine. It was just that he had an affinity for it, something which other cats didn't quite have.

"If only I wasn't under any cat's control, but a cat who was lone and special. Special to just someone," he sighed, kneading the soil under his paws. But suddenly a rustle behind Larkpaw startled him, his claws immediately unsheathing before he whipped around, hissing,"Who's there?!"


	12. Small

**_SMALL._**

* * *

Sparrowkit felt small.

He really did.

The field was open and left nothing to the imagination, here, there were some warriors huddled together. Over there, an apprentice or two, chatting. Sparrowkit was extremely young, but did not understand that he was young. All he knew was, everycat else seemed to be bigger than him, and for some odd, instinctual reason, that mad him upset.

There was little reason besides these feelings to be awake, he simply was. His sleeping quota had been filled and now he wanted to do something. But, what? What was there for a kit to do in WindClan? Ah, one day, he'd stand proud, a leader's son, however, at the moment, he was a kit working up the resolve to venture away from his dam. Wasn't every cat there once, the adventurous, curious little trouble-maker, no matter how complacent they were every-time else in their lives?

Sparrowkit made a squeaking noise, not quite speech-worthy yet, though getting there. If he could speak, it would sound something like, _"H-hey, what can a kit do to get some entertainment around here?"_ Kits had senses of humor before their second moon, who knew.

Sparrowkit felt small, and he was going to fix that.


End file.
